Kickin' it with the Cousins
by x.emma.24.x
Summary: Jack and Kim's cousins are coming to visit- and everyone agrees it's about time the pair got together. KICK. (best friends at beginning of fic).
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **Chapter 1-**

 **A/N: So I love kickin' it (even if it did finish like forever ago) and am always reading fics about it, so I decided to try to write my own. This is the first proper story I've ever posted as my only other one is a one-shot so please don't hate me if it's terrible. I hope you enjoy and please review, Emma x**

 **Disclaimer- I obviously don't own kickin' it… sad times.**

 **enjoy!**

 ***Kim's POV***

I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed- I mean, 6:30am for goodness sake! Needless to say, I am not a morning person. I trudged into the bathroom and took a shower before heading back to my room to get dressed; I pulled on some black, ripped skinny jeans and a baby pink vest top, slipping on my matching baby pink vans. I quickly curled my hair and did some light make up, and just as I was finishing getting dressed, my phone dinged with a text from Jack.

'on my way now, cya in a few- J xx' I smiled when I saw the x's, I was too embarrassed to actually admit it but I was seriously falling hard for Jack. I texted back, and then ran down stairs and grabbed a cereal bar for breakfast.

 ***Jack's POV***

I was just heading out the house when I heard my phone signal that Kim had replied- I couldn't help but blush slightly at the heart emoji she had added at the end, I seriously liked Kim but I just hoped it wasn't too obvious.

I arrived at Kim's house a few minutes later and her mum answered the door

"Jack honey, there's no need to knock! Come on in". I loved Kim's parents, my mum died when I was six so Mrs Crawford is kind of like a second mum to me. Just them Kim walked out the kitchen, shrugging on her black denim jacket as she did; I try not to think about how beautiful she looks as she grabs her bag and joins me. We were just leaving when Mrs Crawford called out " Kim honey, don't forget to pick Morgan up after Karate tonight", Kim rolled her eyes, laughing, she replied "Don't worry mum, I think I still remember from the other 10 trillion times you've told me". Laughter could be heard from the kitchen "love you too sweetie", and with that, we left for school.

As we were leaving a shot Kim a curious look- "so who's this Morgan guy Kimmy". She rolled her eyes, she claims to not like it when I call her Kimmy but I know she secretly does, "is someone a little jealous Jackie" She retaliated, giggling "Morgan's my cousin and SHE'S super nice, I think you'd like her" I laughed, I know we're not dating, but if Kim was going out wit another guy, I just think I would feel uncomfortable.

"Well that's a coincidence- my cousin Jacob is flying in tonight too"

"we should go to the airport together after practice then"

"sounds good" I smiled at the thought of that extra time with Kim, as we headed into school.

 ***Kim's POV***

The day dragged by; I was eager to see Morgan again, but I had to admit, a large part of me was just as excited about spending the long drive to and from the airport with Jack- I could never say this aloud though, it would probably just make our friendship awkward.

The bell finally rang, signalling my last period- and only one that day with Jack- chemistry. I can't say I am ever going to be a world-renowned scientist that's for sure, and our teacher wasn't exactly all that with it, so it was the perfect time to sit and chat with Jack (and Jerry, who sat behind Jack). "Hey guys" I said as the two boys walked in, Jerry waffling on about something in Spanish again, whilst Jack was clearly completely lost. "hey" he smiled as he sat down. That smile gave me butterflies in my stomach every time, 'ugh, shut up Kim'.

"so, we're going straight from the dojo tonight right" Jack asked,

"Yeah, my mum said she would pick us both up after practice. Morgan's 17, with straight black hair and pretty pale skin- so basically nothing like me".

"Oh Jacob's 17 too! He's pretty tanned with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. Maybe they'll get along then"

"They'd better" I replied laughing.

"Okay, so would someone care to tell me what's happening right now" Jerry butted in, bring the pair back to reality- it turns out they had been talking for longer than they realised. He always felt like a bit of a third wheel in this class, as he was the only other one of the gang in this class with these two, and even Jerry could see they were completely in love with each other- even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves. "I'm afraid I don't speak kick- and once you too start talking, your both oblivious to everyone else, lets be real here". The two rolled their eyes at the ship name their friends had created for them, which resulted in a swift kick under the table from Jack.

"Sorry Jer- We have to head to the airport tonight to pick up our cousins Morgan and Jacob; you'll probably meet them at practice tomorrow actually".

"wow they're both arriving on the same day- that's a coincidence don't you think" Jerry responded

"Yeah, I guess it is" Jack said, smiling over at me. 'There go those butterflies again' I thought to herself as the they continued the conversation.

 ***Jack's POV***

As soon as the bell rang we all headed out of school and off to karate; we all trained for two hours, sparring, board breaking, and practicing our various routines. Just before the end of the session, Rudy suggested that me and Kim spar- I accepted but I felt guilty every time, I didn't like the thought of hurting her, but she HATED it when you went easy on her so you just had to go for it.

We sparred for a food 10 minutes before I flipped her, ending the match. In this time the entire dojo had turned to watch us, along with Grace, who was here to pick Jerry up presumably. I helped Kim up and my arm was filled with the same electric sensation as always whenever we touch.

As soon as we were both changed, we headed out towards Kim's mum's car

"have a nice date you two" Jerry called over to us, laughing, hand intertwined with Grace's. Kim swiftly whacked him around the head, earning a groan from him, before she daintily hopped in to the car, me following, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

 ***Kim's Mum's POV***

As the two teens got in the car I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; they have been friends since the minute Jack came to Seaford and even I can see their feelings for each other- it seems the only ones who can't is themselves. They were chatting in the back and I can see the way they look at each other, but every time I try to say anything to Kim, she just blushes and claims that they are 'just friends'.

Once we arrived at the airport I could see Morgan over by the baggage collection talking to a boy- I have no idea who he is and I don't even think Jack and Kim have really noticed we're even at the airport yet. "Lovebirds" I called to them with a wink, causing them both to start blushing furiously. I laugh, "let's go and find your cousins then"

 ***Jacob's POV***

I finished packing up my stuff to head down to Seaford- I'm super excited to get away from the hustle and bustle of NYC and spend the summer in Seaford. I love New York, don't get me wrong, I just like to get away from it all from time to time, and Jack is awesome. We're really close; it's probably to do with the fact that he lost his mum when he was six and my dad walked out on us when I was five, so we know what each other have been through. We chat all the time but I'm supper excited to see him for real, and check out this dojo he's always going on about. Unlike Jack, I have never really been supper into karate- I'm more of the basket ball type (much to the dismay of our grandfather). I am really interested to meet his friends though- he talks about them a lot, especially this girl Kim, who is apparently his best friend.

I sat in the departure lounge, waiting to board, when a girl a few seats across from me caught my eye. She was beautiful- her hair a long, shiny, chocolate brown, and her deep brown eyes glistened in the sunlight of the airport. Her bag's tag said that her name was Morgan- I knew she was on my flight as we were waiting at the same departure gate, but knowing my luck, she would by on the other end of the plane.

 ***Morgan's POV***

I searched for my seat on the busy plane, and was relieved find that it was next to teenage boy, around my age, and not some whiny baby or terrified man. I sat down and smiled at him, introducing myself.

"HI, I'm Morgan" I smiled. 'he's pretty cute' I thought, as he replied.

"hey, my name's Jacob"

"nice to meet you. So how come you're going to Seaford?"

"I'm going to visit my cousin Jack- he's the best."

"Haha, that's weird- I'm visiting my cousin too". We chatted for the whole plane journey and when we arrived, we quickly exchanged number and socials, before getting off the plane.

We were just talking as we got our bags, when I heard Kim call out to me "Hey Morgs, over here!". I smiled and began to head over, when I heard the guy standing next to Kim call out "Jacob!". I turned around, that was Jacob's cousin? He knew Kim?! (although from by the looks of it they were closer than just knowing each other) "I see you two have met " Kim said smiling as we hugged tightly. "Haha yeah- we were sat together on the plane" Jacob replied as he went over to bro hug Jack whilst I said 'hi' to Mrs Crawford.

 ***Jack's POV***

"So where's your dad?" Jacob asked me.

"he's back home. We're gonna carpool with Kim"

"Okay cool" he replied as we all headed out to the car.

Once we were all in the car, Mrs Crawford in the front, Jack and Jacob in the middle, and Kim and Morgan in the back, they headed off home.

"so what's going on with you and Jack then" Morgan whispered to Kim, giving her a playful nudge.

"n…nothing" Kim stammered- she never was a good liar. Morgan rolled her eyes, "if you say so…"

"Hey Jack" Jacob whispered over to me, "what's up with you and Kim then"

"we're just friends…" I muttered back awkwardly. I looked over at Jacob but he didn't look all that convinced.

 ***Morgan's POV***

"we're just friends…" I heard Jack mutter. Kim seemed oblivious to the conversation going in front of us but I could here Jack giving the same (untrue) response as Kim when questioned about their relationship. Just then, I got a DM from Jacob…

' _we have got to get these two together. The sexual tension is unreal'_ I tried my hardest not to start laughing as I replied,

' _so true'._

' _want to meet up tomorrow afternoon and figure out a plan whilst they're at karate?'_ I smiled at the fact that he wasn't that into karate either- Kim has always loved it but I have always been more into netball and basketball.

 _'yeah'_ I responded _'sounds good'._

 **hope** **you enjoyed! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kickin it with the Cousins:**

 **Chapter 2-**

 **A/N: hey guys, I'm back with chapter two! I'm literally at my brothers football match as I post this but it's a bit dead and I wanted something to do so- here you go! I am sooooo grateful for everyone who has read this fic- I just want to share my love of Kickin' it (especially Kick). Sorry if this chapter is SUPER fluffy, lol. Please review and enjoy! X**

 ***Jack's POV***

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face- it was summer vacation. Finally. NO more homework; no more early mornings; no more school. I could just go to the dojo and hang out with my friends (especially Kim), and just to top it off… Jacob was here too.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs to fix up some breakfast before heading to the dojo; I walked downstairs and was surprised to see Jacob already up. He was sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, snap chatting someone.

"Hey bro, who you messaging?"

Jacob blushed slightly as he answered; "Morgan" he mumbled, I chuckled as I began to fix myself some waffles for breakfast.

I texted Kim and told her I would be round at hers in a few minutes and headed upstairs to finish getting ready. Once I was dressed Jacob shouted and told me he was coming with me to Kim' s so that he could meet Morgan.

"Something going on between you two bro?" I raised my eyebrows, laughing. He rolled his eyes at me, "at least I have the guts to tell Morgs how a feel" I heard him murmur under his breath, smirking at me. "oh, you are so gonna pay for that" I called out as we ran of down the street laughing.

*knock, knock*

"Come in Jack!" I heard Mrs Crawford call out from the kitchen. Jacob gave me a strange look-

"how did she know it was you?"

I chuckled, "I've been calling for Kim at the same time every weekend for like a year, she knows when by now".

"Hi Jack, oh, and hi Jacob" Mrs Crawford laughed as she called upstairs to the girls.

 ***Kim's POV***

"Coming! Let my just grab my Gi" I called down as me and Morgan ran down to meet the boys.

"Hello ladies" Jack winked, smirking at the slight blush creeping up my face.

"Ready?" I asked everyone as we headed out, shouting by to my parents as we left.

Once we were at the dojo we began introducing Morgan and Jacob to the gang- Morgan already knew Grace from her previous visits but they both fit straight in with the group.

"Hey Morgs" Grace said, enveloping her in a big hug, "and hey Jacob- nice to meet you"

"Hey! 'Sup guys" Jerry called out to them. "Yo Kim, you were right- your cousin looks nothing like you, she's way hotter", earning a swift high kick from both Kim and Grace (his girlfriend), who just rolled her eyes at his complaints.

"Hey guy, I'm Milton, nice to meet you"

"You too Milton" Jacob replied. Jack had told him Milton was a bit of a nerd but was still cool- he could tell.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, but we really do need to start practice" Rudy interrupted.

"You can join in if you want" Grace offered.

"Nah, it's cool" They replied "we're gonna head out at and get some ice cream I think". Jack and Kim looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes- a new relationship was most definitely blossoming.

***Later that day

 ***No POV***

The gang had finished training and were just heading over to meet Morgan and Jacob in Phil's when something caught their eyes. They could see Morgan and Jacob in a booth through the window talking. Just then, they…kissed. It was a short sweet kiss, full of love; Kim's face broke out into an enormous grin, Morgan had confided in her about how much she liked Jacob. Jack just chuckled,

"man, he works fast" he laughed

"yeah faster than you" Jerry joked, earing him an elbow to the chest from Jack.

They all headed inside and joined the new couple, both smiling from ear to ear. "Hey guys" said Morgan, "you'll never guess what",

"you two are together now" Kim smirked

"how did you know?" Jacob asked, slightly astonished.

"We saw you from the window" Grace laughed, "congrats through"

"Thanks" they laughed, looking at each other with love in their eyes.

Once they were finished, Jack and Kim decided to head back to the dojo so that Jack could help Kim to master her flying dragon side kick, but the rest stayed behind to chat some more at Phil's.

"Hey guys" said Morgan once the pair were out of ear shot "we've been thinking…"

Jacob took over "Kim and Jack obviously like each other and everyone can see it- so I reckon this summer, it's about time we finally got them together".

"It would be about time" Milton reasoned

"Yeah, and they would make SUCH a cute couple" Grace agreed

"plus, I have good money on those two dude" added Jerry.

"And besides, they're always flirting, and yet they claim that they're 'just friends' and all that bullshit" Morgan laughed, and everyone was in total agreement that it was about time those two got together- all they needed was a plan, which they would have to come up with another time.

**later that night

 ***Kim's POV***

I sighed headed to the shower to start getting ready for tonight. The gang had decided to throw a start of summer party down at the beach and me and Morgan were meeting Jack and Jacob in couple of hours.

Once I had finished in the shower, I blow dried my hair and began to choose an outfit. I finally settled on some light denim, ripped boyfriend jeans, rolled up at the bottom, a lacy white crop top, and my white converse high tops. I curled my long, blonde hair and did my makeup, grabbed my phone, and I was ready. Morgan then came out of the bathroom wearing a cropped black cami and some cropped, striped, black and white trousers, her black Nike forces on her feet.

"you look great!" I smiled as she picked her phone up off the side.

"thanks, so do you" she replied as we headed outside to meet the boys.

 ***Jack's POV***

I smiled the minute I laid eyes on Kim- she looked gorgeous, the setting sun reflecting off of her, shining in the evening light. We walked over to them and I immediately fell into step with Kim; "you look beautiful tonight Kimmy" I smiled as a light blush overcame her cheeks. "Not to bad yourself Jackie" She smirked, nudging me playfully.

Once we made it to the beach Kim and I went over to Milton to help with the bonfire, and Morgan and Jacob went over to Jerry and Grace, who were seeing who could skip the most rocks in the sea.

 ***Jerry's POV***

"yo look at those two" I laughed, motioning over to Kim and Jack, "they can't take ether eyes off of each other man"

"and they are the only two here who aren't a couple" Morgan added.

**later, by the bonfire

 ***Kim's POV***

I sat on a log by the bonfire, head resting on Jack's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulder protectively. Suddenly a gust of wind blew over the bonfire, I shivered cold in just my strappy top; Jack noticed this and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders. I gazed up at him, his eyes meeting mine. I smiled at the slight blush dusting his cheeks,

"won't you get cold Jackie?"

"don't worry about it. Not that I'm not loving that top, but you're going to freeze Kimmy" he smirked as I settled back down, head in his chest. I can't say it aloud, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same, but… I'm in love.

**later that night

 ***Jack's POV***

I go to sleep that night with only one thought whirling through my mind- 'shit… I love her'.

 **hope you enjoyed! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N: I'm back! So I needed a band to include in here and I have a slight obsession with both The Vamps and Why Don't We so I couldn't decide who to choose. In the end I went with WDW but don't be surprised if The Vamps come up in a later chapter- you've been warned! Anyway, it's Kim's birthday in this chapter and the next couple of chapters will be based around that as well. I don't like super long authors notes so here you go… enjoy! (hopefully). x.**

 **Chapter Three:**

 ***Jack's POV***

I'm was the dojo when Kim came running in, grinning from ear to ear like a crazy person; she jumped up and enveloped me in a huge hug. I reciprocated as I tried to regain my balance.

"I take it you liked my gift then" I laughed.

"Yep" she whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "thank you so much Jack"

"you're welcome Kimmy" I smiled "and happy birthday". She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for another hug; I happily wrapped mine around her waist as she looked up at me. I could feel my heart pumping rapidly on my chest as we found ourselves in an intense staring competition. My eyes flickered down to her lips. She noticed, blushing slightly. I leant in. So did she. We were so close. We were breathing the same air. And… "Heyooooooo!" Jerry shouted out from the dojo doors. We jumped apart, stammering hey to everyone as they walked in.

"What?" Jerry said, "did we miss something?"

 ***Kim's POV***

"Nope" I growled "nothing at all!" *angry sarcasm*, I stormed over and knocked down a dummy with one smooth kick, releasing some of my frustration on it.

"Man, she scares me"

"So anyway Kim" said Grace "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I had to smile "thanks guys"

They all began chucking presents at me, and don't get me wrong, I loved and appreciated all of them, but none quite matched what Jack had done.

As if on que, Milton asked "so what did Jack get you?"

Glancing over at him, I thought back to that morning,

**flashback

 _ ***Jack's POV***_

 _It was 6:30am and I was exhausted but I had to get to Kim's before the rest of her family woke up- I'd spent ages trying to get the perfect birthday present for Kim and I wanted to make it special. I headed over to Kim's and through a handful of gravel at her bedroom window. I could hear her mumbling from inside and stumbling over the window; a look of utter shock passed over her face when she saw me standing there, guitar around my neck. I took a deep breath, smirked, and then began to sing…_

 _ ***Kim's POV***_

 _I was shook when I saw Jack, glowing in the early morning sunrise; normally I wouldn't want people to see me when I had literally just gotten out of bed, but with Jack I didn't really mind, and anyway- it's not like I really had much of an option. My eyes went wide when he began to softly strum the strings of his guitar, I really hoped Morgan and the rest of the family didn't hear this, because I already knew that this moment was going to be special. He took a deep breath. Sent me a slight smirk, and began to sing…_

 _ **I used to be scared of the ocean,**_

' _ **cause I didn't know how to swim.**_

 _ **I took one sip of your potion,**_

 _ **And now I'm just diving right in.**_

 _ **I heard your sirens call,**_

 _ **It was beautiful.**_

 _ **I am drowning ,**_

 _ **But please don't save me…**_

 _ **I'm in to deep,**_

 _ **can't touch the bottom with my feet.**_

 _ **I don't know what you did to me,**_

 _ **I can't breathe but I'm living…**_

 _ **I'm in to deep.**_

 _ **Ohhhh ah ohhhh, ohhhh ah ohhh,**_

 _ **I'm in to deep,**_

 _ **Ohhhh ah ohhh.**_

 _ **Treasure chest filled with your diamonds,**_

 _ **I don't mind staying down here.**_

 _ **I thought by now I would be dying,**_

 _ **but your love gives me all my air.**_

 _ **I heard your sirens call,**_

 _ **It was beautiful.**_

 _ **I am drowning ,**_

 _ **But please don't save me…**_

 _ **I'm in to deep,**_

 _ **can't touch the bottom with my feet.**_

 _ **I don't know what you did to me,**_

 _ **I can't breathe but I'm living…**_

 _ **I'm in to deep.**_

 _ **Ohhhh ah ohhhh, ohhhh ah ohhh,**_

 _ **I'm in to deep,**_

 _ **Ohhhh ah ohhh.**_

 _ **I'm in to deep,**_

 _ **Ohhh ah ohhh.**_

 _I applauded softly, trying to find the words to express how much that meant to me. Jack knew that Why Don't We were one of my favourite bands and I was so overwhelmed at him for doing this. Just when I thought this morning couldn't get any better, he tossed a box up to my window- curious, I opened it, and when I saw what was inside, I was completely speechless…_

" _Five W…Why Don't We m…meet and greet ticket f…for TOMORROW!" I chocked out, unable to properly formulate my thoughts. "J… Jack, this must have cost a fortune!"_

" _Hey, hey. That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy. Now as much as would love to stay and chat, our parents will be waking up soon so, I'd better get going. I'll see you soon though, okay? Bye Kimmy!"_

 _I smiled, I was so, so, head over heels in love with this boy. Maybe someday. "Bye Jackie"_

 _**End of Flashback_

 ***Morgan's POV***

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Kim had that dreamy, far away look in her eyes again. "Come on, spill!"

"Okay, well, Jack got me five tickets to see Why Don't We in concert and then meet them!"

I had to smile at this- Kim had loved that band forever and meet and greet tickets were almost impossible to get. I was impressed.

I glanced over at Jack, he was blushing slightly but I could tell that he was just happy that she liked his gift. Chuckling, I had to ask

"so who's coming with you then Kimmy"

"well you of course, if you stop calling me Kimmy". I laughed- she said she didn't like it but really, even if I had only been here for a few days, everyone knew that that nickname was just reserved for Jack.

"and I know Jerry you hate them so I won't as you say 'torture your ears'. And Milton, I'm afraid the concert is during the science awards presentation so you have to be there. So I guess that leaves Jacob, you Morgs, Gracie and Jack. If you're all in?"

"Oh great, so I get to be the biggest third wheel of the century!" Grace laughed

"Sorry babe" Jerry said "but there is NO way I'm spending my day listening to that crap" earning him a hard punch to the arm from Kim.

"so when's the concert?" I asked

"well…" Kim began to reply, "tomorrow."

"Come again! Well in that case, we need to go shopping girls- now!" Grace exclaimed, flustered. And with that, we were being dragged out of the dojo, and to the mall.

 ***Kim's POV***

We had been in the same shop forever and Grace still couldn't decide which dress she preferred. Me and Morgan had bought our outfits a while ago, but Grace had always been the most fashionable out of the group and was being VERY picky.

"Come on" I called out.

"Okay, okay. I think I've decided" she sighed in relief. She came out of the dressing room wearing a midnight black dress with a gold and black skater skirt coming out of it.

"wow" I said "you look great Gracie"

"are you sure"

"of course, now pay for it and then we can go grab some food from Phil's okay?"

Once we had eaten, it was getting pretty late, so we decided to call it a day and head back home. Grace was staying over at mine for the night and we decided to have a long night of watching Netflix in our pjs. We ordered in a pizza and gossiping when the topic of boys came up…

" so, no need to asked who Kimmy likes" Grace giggled. I chucked a pillow at her as I felt my cheeks beginning to burn up.

"oh shut up" I mumbled, "is it that obvious?"

"to everyone except Jack" Morgan laughed, "it's ridiculous! I mean, I've not even been here a week and I can tell you both like each other.

"no he doesn't" I denied.

"yeah, we'll see about that at your party babe" Morgan replied, raising her eyebrows.

"So how are things with you and Jacob, Morgs?" Grace asked

"So good" Morgan giggled, "every time we kiss I get butterflies, it's incredible"

"what is it with Crawfords and Brewers people?" Grace joked.

For the rest of the night, we just gossiped, relaxed, and chatted about the concert tomorrow. At around 1:00am we decided to get to sleep, and all I could think about was how this was the best birthday ever.

 **hope you enjoyed (sorry if it was a bit cringe, lol) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N** **: Chapter four is here! I really hope some of you at least know Why Don't We cos they are like seriously one of the best bands ever- just saying. By the way, sorry I'm a day late updating- the server was down. Anyway please review and I hope like. Emma x**

 **Chapter 4:**

 ***Jack's POV***

*beep* *beep*

My alarm went off at 9:00am- not necessarily early, but it is summer vacation. I smiled when I realised why though, Kim. I knew how excited she was for the concert and I had to make this as perfect as possible, and who knows? Maybe at her party tomorrow I would finally get the chance to make my move. Or maybe I will just be to chicken like always. We'll soon find out anyway, I sighed.

As my alarm began to beep again I knew it was time to actually drag myself from the bed, and hit the shower. Once I was ready I double checked myself in the kitchen mirror- I was wearing a burgundy v neck with some grey jeans and by usual black high tops, "You look fine mate" my dad called out to me, making me jump. "And I'm sure Kim will agree", he smirked as the colour rose in my cheeks. Jacob laughed in agreement; he was wearing black jeans, a teal blue v neck, and similar black high tops- I guess our fashion sense ran in the family. I sighed and grabbed my phone, keys and wallet; "bye pops, we'll see you later" I said as we left the house, and we did the short drive over to Kim's.

 ***Kim's POV***

"Are you sure I look okay" I checked for about the millionth time,

"You look fabulous; stop worrying!" Grace assured me again.

"Yeah, easy for you to say- you look amazing. Seriously, Jerry's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you later!"

"Not as much as Jack's" She replied in a sing song voice. I blushed as I mumbled some crap about being 'just friends'. I looked over at Morgan for back up- we're family, she has to support me, right? But all I could see was the mischievous gleam in her emerald green eyes. I didn't even want to know what thoughts were running through her head right now.

I turned back to the mirror; I was wearing a pair of black cigarette trousers, rolled up at the bottom, a white shift top and my corduroy burgundy jacket with a white, fluffy lining. I slipped on my suede black and white vans and touched up my makeup. I had just done my base makeup, eyebrows, eyeliner, highlight and some matte burgundy lipstick, curling my long, blonde hair; I quickly added some silver jewellery to finish and I was done. I glanced over at Morgan- she was wearing a black skirt with a long sleeved, pale blue body suit and black converse. Her dark hair curled, with two waterfall braids pinning back the front. We had both gone for pretty casual, but glam, looks- contrary to the full out glamour look Grace was rocking.

Just then, I heard a knock on the front door; I easily recognised the knock to be Jack's and quickly shout down "come in". We all did one final check and begin to head downstairs, I could see from behind Morgan that Jacob looked so in love that I wanted to just go and slap him and tell the boy to let Morgs know how he felt. I suppose I can't really judge though- I don't know if I will ever have the guts to tell Jack how I feel.

As I began to make my way down stairs I couldn't help but blush slightly at the way Jack stared at me- not that I would ever necessarily complain, mind you.

"Hey" I said shyly as I reached the bottom.

"Hey Kimmy" he replied, "you look beautiful today". I felt the blush on my face grow deeper as I looked up into his gorgeous, golden-brown eyes. We stayed that way for a while until someone coughed in the ground, "you guys ready to go?" Grace asked us, slightly awkwardly. "yeah, yeah. Let's go" I replied hastily, breaking eye contact from Jack.

**at the concert

 ***Jacob's POV***

"whoooo!" We all cheered as the band jumped on to the stage sing 'trust fund baby'. I didn't want to admit it, but I did really enjoy Why Don't We, I glanced over and saw Kim leaning comfortably against my cousin, his arm flung protectively around her waist. Morgs was right, they really were the perfect couple, if only they weren't so oblivious.

After the concert we all headed back to meet the band; I could feel Morgan's hand shaking with excitement in mine, I squeezed it tight and shot her a reassuring glance. As we walked into the room where the meet and greet was taking place a squeal slipped out of Kim's mouth. We all turned and looked at her, slightly shocked looks paining our faces- "what" she murmured as she flounced off to join the queue, the rest of us following.

 ***Morgan's POV***

We joined Kim in the queue and began the 20 minute wait to meet the boys- TOTALLY WORTH IT! Jacob snaked an arm around my waist and I leant back into him. We stayed that way for the next 20 minutes until we finally reached the front of the queue, as we walked up I heard another squeak slip out of Kim' smooth before Grace lightly nudged her in the rib. It was pretty clear who the super fan was here.

"It's so awesome to meet you!" Kim said to Jack and Daniel as they started chatting; as they started chatting to Grace Kim found Jack "than you so much Jackie" she smiled.

Corbyn over heard this " are you two dating then I take it"

The pair blushed violently "N…no, w…we're just…f…friends- best friends" Kim stuttered out. The rest of us rolled our eyes as we all stood with the band for our picture. We all smiled and then, alas, it was time to leave. We all headed back towards the car park and back to Kim's, ready to start the prep for tomorrow nights party.

 ***Grace's POV***

After we were done at the concert we headed to go pick Jer up before we went to Kim's.

"Hey babe" I smiled as he climbed in the car next to me; I gave him a quick peck on the lips as he sat down, before we drove off.

"So how was the concert baby?"

"It was amazing thanks- would've been better if you were there though"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't get my groove on to that stuff yo! And besides, I had to go to my stupid cousin Pepito's house- it was so dead man" he laughed.

Eventually we arrived back at Kim's- I had to smile as I watched Jack help Kim out of the car- why couldn't they just get together already! Once we headed inside, I went into full party planning mode; everything had been bought last week, so now it was just case of setting it up- and if there was one thing I was good at, it was parties. Kim's parents had gone away for the weekend, probably in anticipation of the mess that the party would likely create, but Kim had assured them that everything would be fine and that there wouldn't be too may people there- right... I tied my hair back, ready to get to work "brace yourselves" Jerry joked as I got started, "you all laugh at me, but this party WILL be perfect. And besides, Jack is just as much of a perfectionist as me- especially for Kim" I winked.

It took the next 3 hours for us (mainly me and Jack) to get the place looking perfect for the party, but in the end, we did it. We had gone for a black, white and gold theme, with golden balloons and confetti, and black and white streamers all around. And the best part, was the surprise birthday cake Jacob and Morgan had snuck out to go and pick up earlier from the posh bakery in the south of Seaford. It was three sparkling, gorgeous tiers of black, white and gold chocolate deliciousness.

Once we were finished, we decided to order a pizza and go chill up in Kim's room for, a bit before me, Jerry, Jack and Jacob had to head home. We chatted about everything under the sun, from whether it was completely outrageous for me to order a cheese and pineapple pizza to karate practice.

Eventually, it was time to go "bye Kim, bye Morgs" I said as I grabbed my bag

"see ya tomorrow guys!" Jerry called out as he made his way down the stairs with me.

"I'll call you later Morgan" Jacob said; she smiled as he kissed her goodnight, before walking out the door.

"Bye Kimmy" Jack said carefully tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear, before removing his arm from around her shoulder and standing up,

"bye Jackie" Kim smiled as he made his way down stairs to join the couple and his cousin.

They all started to walk home in the slowly setting sunlight; just as Jack and Jacob were heading into their house grace pulled Jacob back and subtly whispered "you remember the plan for tomorrow night, right?" Jacob smiled, "don't worry, I remember".

hope you enjoyed! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N:** **Chapter Five is here and *spoiler alert [insert chock face emoji here** **]* Kick are finally going to get together- I think it's about time though, right? Although saying that, they did make us wait until season 3 for Kick to be official in the show so… anyway, I'm not a fan of super long authors notes, so without further ado… please enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 5:**

 ***Jack's POV***

Today is the day. I'm finally going to tell Kim how I feel; by tomorrow we will be a couple and life will be amazing… I hope- if she feels the same that is. I get up and head down stairs, lured in by the smell of pancakes. My dad grew up in Canada and so his bacon and maple syrup pancakes are literally the best thing ever.

"Hey pops" I yawn as I enter the kitchen.

"Hey son, is Jacob up yet"

"haha, are you kidding, it's 9:30am- I'd give it at least another hour and half before he gets up- especially since he was up until like 2:30am last night texting Morgan" I laugh.

 _*flashback*_

 _Jacob laughed quietly under his breath as he replied to Morgan's message_

 _MORAGN: 'tonight's the night babe- kick is happening!'_

 _JACOB: 'definitely. What better place to get them together than at her party.'_

 _JACOB: 'what's the plan then?'_

 _MORGAN: 'after the cake, once everyone is dancing, when one of them goes outside for some air, we tell the other one that they're out there- they will obviously go and find them, and then we just let the hormones take over from there.'_

 _JACOB: 'sounds perfect, can't wait. Goodnight baby'_

 _MORGAN: 'goodnight!'_

 _*end of flashback*_

At about 6:00pm me and Jacob headed upstairs to get ready; we were meeting Jerry and Grace at 7:00pm to walk to Kimmy's and I wanted to look my best. Once I'd showered, I put on a black shirt and black jeans, ran a towel through my hair and then put on my high tops. Jacob put on his deep red shirt and similar black jeans, slipped on some black vans and we headed for the door. We walked over to the end of the street and met the couple waiting at the end. Grace (as usual) was in a short tight-fitting dress. I t was a deep blue colour and dipped down at the back. Jerry was wearing a matching deep blue shirt, black jeans and trainers and truth be told, they did look like a rally cute couple- although it's pretty likely that Grace dressed Jerry for him.

"Hey guys" I smiled as we made our way over,

"hey jack, hey Jacob!" Grace called over to us, "looking forward to tonight?"

"Of course, he is" Jerry snickered "he can't wait to see Kim looking smoking in her dress" earning him a light kick in the shin from Grace, and an elbow in the arm from Jack.

"yo not cool man!" Jerry yelped.

Once they arrived at Kim's I stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys! Come in" Morgan answered, "the party's already started; I think Kim's through there" she said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

As I stepped in, my eyes fell straight on to Kim, I couldn't help but stair as I made my way over to her. I smiled as she looked over at us,

"happy birthday Kimmy" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Jackie"

"you wanna go dance?" I asked her,

"sure." We made our way to the centre of the room and began swaying along to the music

"you look gorgeous tonight" I smirked as a light blush covered her cheeks. She was wearing a flowy, black dress, with sliver sparkles within the soft fabric, that went down to around her mid- thigh, with black heels and a deep red lipstick. Her long hair was curled and flowed beautifully down her body and she had the infinity necklace I had bought her for Christmas hung around her neck. She looked breath-taking.

We kept dancing for hours, some gentle slow dancing, some of Kim's 'dancing' to the more upbeat songs.

Eventually, Grace called out to let everyone know that it was time to cut the cake- Kim looked shocked at this. "just a little extra surprise from us all" I winked as I grabbed her hand and led her to the centre of the crowd.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kim, happy birthday to you!"_ we all sang, and cheered as she blew out the candles. I was transfixed, her face was glowing with happiness; she glanced over at me, 'thank you' she mouthed. I simply winked at her and joined her at the table to cut the three-tiered masterpiece. "Mmmh, this is delicious!" Kim exclaimed as she took a bite of the chocolate cake. We all laughed as we tucked in to our own slices.

 ***Kim's POV***

Once the cake was all finished with, the whole gang headed out on to the dance floor, The Vamps, what you father says started playing and I grabbed Jack's hand and started dancing again; a shiver went up my spine as our hands touched- 'he really did look handsome tonight' ugh shut up brain! We laughed as we started to dance along to the music, the gang (excluding Milton and Julie, who had been forced into going out with Milton's parents that night, much to his dismay) joined them.

 _ **Is it a bad time, to tell you I love you as I'm watching you walk away?**_

 _ **Bad time, to kick up a fuss when, it's only ever me to blame,**_

 _ **your confused about me,**_

 _ **are all the rumours getting through, 'cause you heard that I'm bad news?**_

 _ **Well baby…**_

 _ **Fuck what your father says,**_

 _ **I'm throwing stones at your window pane.**_

' _ **Cause a boy like me, and a girl like you,**_

 _ **Got no degrees, and a lot to prove.**_

 _ **Says that you're wrong for me…**_

 _ **Fuck what your father says.**_

 _ **Is it a bad time, to tell you I need you,**_

 _ **when you're getting your story straight?**_

 _ **Bad time, to kick up a fuss, when, it's only ever me to blame,**_

 _ **you're confused, about me.**_

 _ **Are all the rumours getting true?**_

 _ **Cos you heard that I'm bad news, baby**_

 _ **Fuck what your father says,**_

 _ **I'm throwing stones at your window pane.**_

 _ **'Cause a boy like me, and a girl like you,**_

 _ **Got no degrees, and a lot to prove.**_

 _ **Says that you're wrong for me…**_

 _ **Fuck what your father says.**_

 _ **Told me, he don't like my hair,**_

 _ **he don't like my music.**_

 _ **Told me, that I'd better run,**_

 _ **otherwise, he'll lose it.**_

 _ **And if I want his daughters love,**_

 _ **I'd better stop frayin',**_

 _ **so, all that I keep sayin' to her,**_

 _ **is fuck what your father says.**_

 _ **Oh, I'm throwing stones at your window pane.**_

' _ **Cause a boy like me, and a girl like you,**_

 _ **Got no degrees, and a lot to prove.**_

 _ **Says that you're wrong for me…**_

 _ **Fuck what your father says.**_

 _ **Fuck what your father says.**_

As the song ended the girls and I went to go and grab a drink whilst Jerry started talking animatedly about a cartoon he had discovered- they seemed to be really enjoying himself. *sarcastic tone*

We reached the drinks table and Grace started talking at me about all the gossip under the sun; I chuckled to myself as I tried to keep track of what she was saying but got lost after about a sentence. I glanced over at Morgan- she seemed as lost as I was. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Grace's hand, and lead us back over to the boys. I looked around for one boy in particular,

"hey guys, where's Jack"

Jerry snickered playfully "can't go 5 minutes without each other?"

"He's my best friend Jerry, I was just wondering where he was"

"ummm…no." Grace interrupted, giggling, "I am your best friend. Jack is, well Jack".

I blushed furiously as Morgan let me know that Jack had just gone outside for some air. I headed out to check he was okay, and I could have sworn I heard everyone muttering something about who was going to win some sort of bet behind me. I just shrugged my head and brushed it of though- my friends were weird, and I loved them for it.

I looked around, and eventually found Jack underneath the cream, wooden shelter near the back of the garden.

 ***No POV***

Kim walked over, shivering slightly in her dress this late at night. Jack looked up when he heard someone approaching, and a smile etched his face as he saw who. Jack noticed the slight shivers running down Kim and quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders,

"thanks Jackie" Kim smiled as she glanced up at the boy in question.

"Of course, anytime"

"so, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Nothing really" Jack sighed, "I just needed some air" Kim nodded in complete understanding; just then, a new (slow) song began playing through the speaker "I love this song!" Kim exclaimed, without even really thinking about it.

 ***Kim's POV***

Jack chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me off the bench and on to the nearby grass, "would you care to dance, my lady?" Jack asked, in a stupidly posh voice, emphasised by a bow on the end. I giggled slightly- no wait- Kim Crawford didn't giggle, ughh, what was this boy doing to me! "Why of course your highness," I said mimicking his actions, except with an added curtsey.

We danced around in circles for the entire song, and when it ended, our heads rested against each other's foreheads, both breathing heavily.

As I stared into his chocolate, golden brown eyes, I found myself getting lost in them- 'wait what? That shit only happens in movies Kim!' Nope- definitely lost in them.

All of sudden, I felt him lean in forward; the butterflies aroused in my stomach and my heart started palpitating faster- I been wanting this for so long…

 ***Jack's POV***

It's happening- I'm finally gonna do it- for real this time. I lean in closer, slowly at first, eyes glistening as they meet hers. She begins to lean in too, and all of a sudden…

we kissed.

Fireworks erupted in my mind as our lips met in a sweet, but passionate kiss, pouring all of our emotions into it. It truly was the perfect moment, with my perfect girl.

 **Kim's POV***

… it was magical. This boy is perfect, sparks flew as our lips touched and neither wanted to pull apart for air.

Eventually however, oxygen became a necessity, and both of us just stood there, still mesmerized by what had just happened.

"Kim…" Jack whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, "I've been wanting to ask you this for so long, and I don't want it to sound cringy, but- will you be my girlfriend?"

My face broke out in to the biggest grin; this truly was the best birthday ever. "yes." Was all I could say, as our lips met once again, in a passionate and loving kiss.

 ***Jack's POV***

"I guess we should go tell everyone then, huh" I smiled as I took Kim's hand in my own,

"Oh yeah cos they'll be really surprised" she snorted.

I chuckled as she leaned her head on me, which fit perfectly in the crook of my neck, like two pieces of a puzzle, together at last, we both sighed contentedly as we made our way back up to the house in the glow of the summers evening.

 **Hope you enjoyed! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kickin' it Cousins:**

 **A/N:** **Chapter six- I'm not really sure what any of this is about right now tbh, lol. I'm thinking the next chapter will either be about a karate tournament (since the fic has been a bit lacking in actual Karate lately, I think) and Kim maybe getting a bit jealous** **, or some sort of twitter, chat room type thing. Let me know which one you would rather have first. Hope you enjoy and please review! Emma x**

 **Chapter 6:**

 ***Jerry's POV***

Kim and Jack went out to the garden ages ago, so I bet the plan worked; that would be swag yo. It's about time those two got together. Just as Gracie opens her mouth to say something, the pair walk back through the door, into the party.

"where were you guys! Tell us everything" Grace yells excitedly from beside me. Kim just smiles bashfully, and Jack smirks at me.

 ***Jack's POV***

"Calm down Gracie" Kimmy smiles from beside me, a light blush covering her face. I chuckle as Jerry smirks back at me, obviously guessing what was coming next,

"Got something to tell us guys?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do" Kim said from beside me,

I followed up "we're officially together"

"Finally!" Morgan exclaimed

"the endless video messages of gushing about it were worth it!" Jacob yelled, causing both me and Kim to go bright red.

"KICK prevails" Milton shouted

"yo you owe me so much money dudes!" Jerry called out excitedly, gaining an eye roll from me, and a glare enough to make him cower behind Grace, who was grinning from ear to ear in triumph.

"Sooo…" said Grace, "let's party!"

***later that night

 ***Kim's POV***

The party was starting to die down and the gang were basically the only ones left at mine, so we decided to tidy up, and then have our massive group sleepover- we had had them a bunch of times before, although never at mine, as my parents thought it was too much mess (especially with Jerry here), but since they were away, there wasn't really anyone to stop us.

Once the mess was finally cleared away, we all headed up to my room to chill. The girls all got changed in my room, and the boys headed to the bathroom, and once we were done, we all headed to my room to relax.

I sat down in a pair of black and white, spotty shorts, an over-sized white tee, and a black vest top. I leaned by head against Jack's shoulder and sighed. Just then, an idea popped into my brain,

"hey guys" I said, "we should play truth or dare!"

Everyone agreed with me and so I went first.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head, "Jerry, strip down to your boxer shorts and on my trampoline singing happy birthday"

"Dude" he groaned, "so not swag"

We all watched as he stripped down and then headed out to the back yard to perform his dare. He climbed (very ungracefully) onto the big, oblong trampoline out back and started jumping up and down.

"…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!" We were all in hysterics by the time it was over, especially when her finished it off with a back tuck before yelling 'whoo!'. Jerry trudged back inside, after my neigh bough screamed at him to 'keep the noise down!'

As he walked back into the room, he started mumbling so crap in Spanish; I just rolled my eyes as we carried on with the game.

"Okay Jerry, your turn"

"Kimmy" he said with a smirk on his face,

"don't call me that" I shot back with a glare. "and dare".

"Snog jack."

I just smirked and turned to Jackie, "easy".

We both leant in, and as our lips met, I swear, sparks flew- again. Every time I kiss jack it's like fireworks exploding all around; we become oblivious to everything else- just the two of us. Eventually, we both reluctantly pulled away, still grinning as I turned back and smirked at Jerry again.

"man, that's no fun now your dating" he sulked,

I leant my head against Jack's chest contentedly as I looked around smiling, "Morgs, truth or dare" I asked my cousin.

"hmm…truth" she said from her place on Jacobs shoulder.

I glanced over at Jack, thinking about my own answer to my question,

"who was your first crush?" She blushed vigorously,

"Jacob".

"What?" I questioned, "you didn't have feelings for anyone until you were seventeen!" I was shook- although thinking about it, she never did mention anyone when we chatted (which kind of was why I asked the question in the first place).

"Nope" Morgan replied, smiling bashfully up at Jacob as his strong grip tightened around her shoulder. I smiled at their cuteness- are me and Jack that adorable?

Eventually, it was time we all got some sleep, so we set up blankets all over my bedroom floor, and I settled down next to Jack.

 ***Jack's POV***

I crawled under the fluffy blankets on the floor and Kimmy climbed in next to me. I smiled as she laid her head down on my bare chest. It fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece, like we were made for each other (which we are obviously). I snaked my arm around her waist and she wrapped her hand protectively across my torso. She sighed happily as her eyes began to flutter close. I chuckled quietly to myself- could this girl be any more perfect?

I could hear Grace aweing from her place in Jerry's arms- I rolled my eyes; I love Grace like a sister and all, but geez woman- chill.

"Goodnight Kimmy" I whispered down at the almost sleeping girl in my arms.

"Goodnight Jackie; I love you"

"love you too baby"

I kissed the top of her beautiful head, and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of how perfect today had been.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual- hope you enjoyed anyways- ly x**

hope you enjoyed xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N: Helloooo! Sorry about the late update last week- my computer was being spazzy. It also managed to delete this chapter so I had to redo it. Sad times. Anyways... thanks to everyone who has read so far and I hope you enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 7-**

 ***Rudy's POV***

Oh my gosh! This is so exciting; thanks to Jack and Kim our dojo is finally going to be entered in the state karate championships in New York City- I have waited my whole life for this day, and it's finally happening. I can't wait to tell everybody… wait a second- where is everyone?

 ***Jack's POV***

I sighed happily, this was so perfect. Kim snuggled into my side, the pair of us settled into a booth at Phil's, just talking. I waited so long to finally be able to call Kim my girlfriend, and I'm so happy that I finally can.

"This is so perfect" Kim sighed from my chest

"I know" I smiled happily, "I'm surprised know ones bothered us yet"

"I'm not complaining"

I chuckled blissfully at the beautiful blonde; just then my phone sent me a text notification.

"Spoke to soon" I sighed, "Rudy says he needs us in the dojo ASAP"

Kim groaned, "do we have to?"

"'fraid so babe, but how 'bout I give you a piggy back ride over, kay?"

She smiled slightly at that, warming my heart, "deal."

 ***Morgan's POV***

"Hey Jacob, let's play 20 questions" I said to my boyfriend from across the table at circus burger.

"Okay, you start"

"hmmm, favourite place to visit back home"

"easy, this bench near the lake, I just love to sit and think on it"

"wow, that's really similar to mine; there's a bridge just like that- I love it. That has to be the thing that I miss most about home right now."

"okay, question 19- favourite quality in a guy"

"I like someone with a good sense of humour, someone I can relax around and just understand… like you. What about you then?"

"I would say, a girl who's just their absolute self and doesn't try to be someone they're not- like you "

"thanks Jacob, I really appreciate that. You know, back home, I thought I'd never find the perfect boy, it wasn't that people didn't want to date me- I guess I just wasn't interested- until I met you"

"I want you to know that I feel the same Morgs- I thought I would never find someone I actually liked but now everything's different. I don't just like you... I... I love you Morgan"

My heart was pounding in my chest, one emotion swirling through my mind... "I love you too Jacob".

I leant over the table, as he captured my lips in a sweet, loving, passionate kiss. As we pulled away, our heads were still resting on each other's, hot breath washing over our faces.

"We should go" Jacob murmured,

"Yeah" I replied, " it first" our lips crashed together once again before we made our way out of the restaurant and over to the dojo to meet the others.

 ***Jerry's POV***

"Dude just stop whimping out and just do it yo!"

"No I can't, this is highly dangerous you know"

"Mannnnn! My five year old sister can ride a bike dude!"

"Well sorry for being concerned for my life! Did you know that 1/80 road accidents happen to cyclists?" (defo not actually true just sayin).

"Come on man, just pedal"

" okay... I can do this... I am the great Milton Krupnick!"

I rolled my eyes as he began slowly turning the pedals. It started off okay- wobbly, but okay. Just then, he lost control... he cycled wearily for about 10 seconds before he crashed straight into the tree. In fairness- we probably shouldn't have been doing this next to a tree, but don't look at me; he's the nerd!

"Yo man are you ok?"

"I'm okay! I may have suffered minor neuronic damage, but my recovery should be of little time and extremely efficient!"

Yeah... cause I know what half thoses words mean...

"Well just keep practicing bro- and who knows? Maybe soon you'll be able to take off your stabilisers!"

Well lets not go too CRAZY!!!"

I sighed, seriously dude?! Anyway...

"It's easy man- didn't your parents teach you this?"

"Nooo way! Can you really imagine ME wanting to risk my life at such a young age"

"yeah and people say I'm the stupid one"

"well... that's not entirely factually inaccurate"

"wait what"

What! My brain just took a nap on me yo!

Milton just rolled his eyes at me- but hey! What's new there?

"Hey where are Jack and Kim today?"

"Probably on a date doing mushy KICK shit yo"

"Cool let's go bug them!"

"Swag"

 ***Milton's POV***

As me and Jerry WALKED over to the mall- emphasis on _walked_ after the way I have put my life on the line today! What...? I'm a nerd; I'm not Jack for peet's sake!

"Where are both sets of love birds anyways?" I questioned, more to myself than Jerry, as he was too busy staring at captain corn dogs to be listening.

Seriously though, what is it with Crawfords and Brewers.

Just then, I saw the two pairs walking into the dojo, hand in hand- so many germs...

 _This is why you have no friends_

 **shut up inner voice**

 _It's not my fault that you can't handle the truth_

 **Yes I can!**

 _nerd..._

 **Anyway...**

"Hey Jerry, looks like they're all heading into the dojo- you coming?"

"Swag yo"

So as we both made our way into the dojo, we were almost taken down by a very hyperactive Rudy.

"Guys guys guys guys guys guys!!!!"

"Rudy rudy rudy rudy rudy rudy!!!!" Jack replied, counting each off in his finger"

"You'll never guess what..."

"You moved out of your Mum's basement?" Kim asked,

"You stopped dressing up as the elderly to rob free discounts?" I suggested,

"You got a girlfriend?" Jack guessed,

"You-" Jerry began,

"Okay, okay, STOP guessing!" Rudy exclaimed.

"What's up then Rudy?"

"Well... I just got off the phone to a tournament manager and... long story short... we're going to... NEW YORK!"

 ***Jack's POV***

"... NEW YORK!"

My jaw dropped. Wow. I mean- NYC- that's amazing! Three weeks of awesome; with the most awesomely perfect girl in the world. And I'm going to finally tell Kim that I love her. This is going to be... Perfect.

I glanced over at Kimmy, her gorgeous doe eyes were shining with excitement and possibility. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

 ***Morgan's POV***

I'm soooo excited- I get to go back to my hometown with my awesome friends, and perfect boyfriend.

"Hey babe, we can show everyone all the best spots in the city!" I smiled at Jacob excitedly.

"Definitely!" He replied, "but maybe we should keep certain spots private" he murmured with a wink, sending shivers down my spine as I leant up and kissed him lightly. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

 ***Jerry's POV***

New York! Home to some of the sickest dancers in the country! Swag yo! But there is one thing...

"Hey yo for once I actually have an important question" I said, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Gee thanks guys! Seriously though- how many tickets are there? Can I bring Grace?"

Kim smiled at me, "awe Jerry that's so sweet"

"Alright alright! It's not like Jack wouldn't su the same thing!"

Jack just smirked, "please, I wouldn't go without Kimmy in a million years", resulting in a loving kiss from Kim. Seriously, that guy! Teach me your secrets!

"Don't worry Jerry, there's a ticket for Grace too"

"Where is she anyways?" Morgan asked.

"Oh she's at some family reunion thing- she'll be back tomorrow though".

I smiled to myself- I may be stupid sometimes but I'm not an idiot. And this was going to be the best vacation ever.

 ***Everyone's POV***

This was going to be the best vacation ever.

hope you enjoyed xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Kickin' it with the Cousins-**

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry I'm a week late but I had exams and stuff so... yeah. Anyway- enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 8-**

Kim's POV*

I need to pack. Like, now! We leave tomorrow and I have yet to even open my white and rose gold suitcase, lying lifeless in the middle of my bedroom. This is my chance to finally tell Jack that I love him and I want to look perfect. I start off by packing my gi and plenty of work out gear for the vacation. Next a grab some denim shorts, tee shirts, jeans, etc. Once I finally finish packing all of my clothes I move over to my make up draw- I grab some base make up, including my new too faced dimond highlighter that I am super excited about having! I toss in my hair stuff and toiletries and then start trying to ram my case closed. Just as I am finally begging to get there, the door bell rings. I hear my mum answer it, but I already know it's Jack- I've seen him try to pack before I smirk as he walks into my room, pleading look in his eyes; he knows that I know what he wants.

"Help me zip this up and I'll help you - deal?" I smirk

"deal" he smiles, as we begin tanking the zip closed; I smile a little as I see him struggleing desperately to close my case. "Use those big muscles of yours Jackie" I smirk (though it is true).

"You know you love them" he winks at me

"maybe..." I reply, a light blush covering my cheeks as we both chuckled, and finally got the case closed, before making our way down the street to Jack's.

Jack's POV*

The minute we walk through the door Jacob comes running down the stair at like a trillion miles per hour and almost crashes straight into us.

"Woah chill bro" I chuckle once he's regained his balance

"Sorry but Kim, I need your help packing!"

"She's helping me pack first!" I smirk at him "just get Morgs to help you"

Kim snorts "please, that girl is worse than you and that's saying something. Looks like I have four suitcases to pack" she sighed as I enveloped her in a warm, loving hug. She looks so beautiful, even with her hair tied in a top knot of her head and grey sweatpants with a blue holistar jumper- she's so perfect.

We head upstairs to my room and as soon as we walk in , Kim bursts into fits of laughter.

"What?" I ask defensively,

"you've been home for like an hour how is your room so messy!" She exclaimed at us between dots of laughter.

"Hey don't bully us! We don't what we're doing" I laughed.

"Trust me, neither does Morg" Jacob added, "I face-timed her earlier and she looked like she was literally drowning in clothes and crap".

"And lets be honest, Jerry's gonna make you re pack all his shit so..." I point out chuckling

"I can't wait to get to New York- if we ever get there"

"Well the sooner we get this miss sorted the sooner we can go!"

"Actually we leave tomorrow morning regardless"

"Shut up you sound like Milton- and one of him is plenty enough"

"Right then, let's get started"

Two long hours later everyone's suitcase is packed and Kimmy and Morgan are round at my place for dinner- well, Chinese takeout anyway. It feels weird, them being at mine- it's usually the other way round as Kim's mum is like the bestest cook in the whole entire world and they're like a second family to me; but I figured for once it was time dinner was at mine, and my dad wanted to properly meet Morgan anyways.

"So Kim, how's it going?" My dad asks as we sit awkwardly

"Good thank you, excited for tomorrow"

"Well of course! New York is incredible, although I haven't been since I was six."

"Me neither" I reply, bittersweet smile on my face. "The last time I went would have been after Jacob's dad left". Kim squeezes my hand from under the table, a small smile appearing on her face, comforting me. I see Morgan do the same to Jacob as we all sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

After a while, my dad starts talking again, asking us all sorts, from random small talk to trying (and completely failing) to be intimidating, which resulted in us all in hysterics of laughter.

After dinner, we headed in through to the lounge and put a movie on Netflix and settled down under the blankets. Kim curled up next to me and I wrapped my arm lovingly around her. She so perfect, I love her so much... wait what? Did I just say... I love Kim??? Shit- I think I do. I do. I... I love Kimmy. I need to tell her- but how? I think for a while, not really focusing on the movie, when it hits me- I have to tell her in New York! It's gonna be so perfect (hopefully) just like her.

 ***Kim's POV***

After an incredible night at Jackie's, me and Morgs head back down the street to mine, and curl up in bed.

"So Morgs, how are things with you and Jacob?"

"So good! I can't wait until we get to NYC so I can show him all around my neighbourhood. What about you and Jack?"

"Amazing, but... I need to tell him something and I just don't know how..."

"Well what is it baby?"

"Morgan- I love him. I want to tell hi in New York but I need to figure out the perfect place to do it."

"Fuck! This is so amazing! You have to tell him- and he definitely feels the same. I'll help you figure it out, don't worry".

"Thank you Morgan, night"

"night".

 ***Jacob's POV***

"Wow dude, you really love her? That's amazing"

"Thanks bro, but I need you are Jer to help me figure out how to tell her whilst we're in NYC"

"Of course"

"Thanks man"

I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous about flying- it's not exactly something I love to do. I just need to distract myself- I'll set next to Morgs and we can just chat and chill- it's only like a three hour flight after all, right? And I did it on the way here, I was just completely distracted by Morgan. Anyway...

We start to make our way through customs, Kim and Jerry arguing about something like they have been for the past three hours- something about minding your own business and not taking 'incriminating photos', who knows???

 ***Morgan's POV***

This is so exciting! I can't way to get to NYC!!! Ibrang my mum earlier and told her and she was so excited- especially my little sister Sophie.

I have to admit though, I'm a little nervous about them meeting Jacob. Don't get me wrong, they'll probably love him, but I just don't want them to embarrass me like they always do. Well, oh well, get used to it I suppose eh.

Finally we get on the plane, I grab a seat next to Jacob and Jack and Kim quickly run and get the ones next to us. We smile happily as the others just roll their eyes at us and mumble something about rejection- odd children.

We sit and laugh and talk for the next few hours; I don't let go of Jacob's hand as I can tell he's nervous- even if he won't admit it. I chuckle to myself, and I know Jack and Kim can tell too. Eventually, we land back home and head over to grab our bags.

My hands are physically shaking with excitement and Jacob smirks at me as he grabs our bags. His usual Brewer cockiness coming back now we're off the plane. I grab my bag from him, ignoring his objections, "come on you big baby, let's go!"

 ***Kim's POV***

Those two are so like us it's actually unreal, I chuckle to myself. I see Jack looking over at them chasing each other round the airport, and I can tell he thinks the same thing. Just then I feel his strong, familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Shall we go join them then?" He smirks, gazing down at me.

"Most definitely".

hope you enjoyed xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Kickin' it with the Cousins-**

 **A/N: Helloooooo! Happy New Year! Wow- 2019! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit but there was some shit in my life and then it was Xmas and this is a pretty long chapter anyways soooo- yeah. Anyway, thanks so much to anyone reading this- it means a lot. Without further ado... enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 9-**

 ***Kim's POV***

Wow- New York City. It's even more beautiful in person than you ever realise. I'd love to live here someday- just imagine, me and Jack in one of those cute Brooklyn town homes with the big open plan kitchen and a big fire that we can all sit 'round at Christmas and watch elf next to the Christmas tree and stockings hung neatly over the fireplace... I've thought way too much about this.

I shake off those~magical~ throughts and snap out of my daydream to see Morgan running off ahead. Since she's the one who lives here we all just decide to follow ahead, though it's Morg so who knows how that will end...

Jacob sprints off to catch up with her, eventually catching her in his arms and swirling her around by the subway station. I smile as I watch the couple- I mean I knew me and we're destined to be together, but those two as well- Christmas will be fun!

 ***Rudy's POV***

Finally, we make it to the hotel after nearly getting my hair shaved off on the subway, almost (if it wansn't that is to my expert ninja karate skills... and the others may have helped too) getting mugged, and then- maybe getting slightly pissy- with the receptionist in what turned out to be the wrong hotel... anyway.

We make our way to the awesome glass lift that'll take us up to our rooms, I hope the rooms will be as fancy as everything else around here, I'll have to make sure the kids don't rack up the bill too much though. Wait a second- shit, I haven't actually sorted the rooms out yet! I mean, Jack and Kim will want to be together, but can I trust them not to do anything stupid. But in fairness, two of the rooms have an adjoining door so they'd probably just swap with Jacob and Morgan anyway, I guess I'll just have to trust them all. I'm not letting them off that easy though, they can go boys and girls to start with at least.

"Okay everybody, room assignments"

"Morgan and Kim and Grace, Jack and Jacob, Milton and Jerry, and I will have the big, luxury suite all to myself, your welcome" I say before tossing a bunch of room cards at them and dramatically (and of course elegantly) flouncing off down the hall to find my room.

 ***Jerry's POV***

Phhh right... cos those room assignments are gonna happen. I'm just saying but it's pretty obvious that couples are gonna want to spend time together- sorry Milton.

"So guys, who's got which room?" I ask as I look down at the card Rudy had tossed into my hand; 130.

"Me and Jack are meant to be in 122"

"and girls in 124"

"okay, well then everyone go to your room and see how many beds there are, then meet back here to re organise" Gracie suggests.

As me and Milt make our way to 130, I start fantasising about the hotel room. I mean, this place is swag yo; imagine how sick the mini fridge is gonna be, this is gonna be aweeesomeeeee!!!

beep* oh for frick sake, stupid key card.

"Just give it here Jer",

honestly, does he really think I'm that stupid that I can't open a door, "the key's broken dude!"

He won't listen to me though and had to go all smartsy and swipe the key from me. He puts it in the door and it swings open to reveal the trim within,

"oh shut up" I roll my eyes as we make our way inside.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!"

Wow. This room is so SWAG. I mean, two huge double beds, with plush _the white company_ bedding and a soft, light yellow strip of fabric across the bottom. There's an entire, _free_ fully stocked fridge and bar area in one corner, like basically a kitchen, and two walls of completely floor to ceelling windows with white remote control blinds to shut them. And just to top it off, the bathroom has a massive hotub with a tv and bubbles and lights and everything- whoooo.

When we get back to the meeting place it turns out everyone's was about the same, but with a slightly different colour scheme, and the girls had two rooms adjoining.

"Well then how about this" Gracie proposes, "Jack, Kim, Morgan, and Jacob take 124, me and Jer will take 122 and Milton hon you can have 130, okay?"

"Sounds good" we all agree; I chuckle to myself at Gracie's bossiness, it's so cute. So we all grab our stuff and head off to our respective rooms.

 ***Morgan's POV***

Wow. I mean I've lived in New York my whole life but never anything this fancy shamncy. To be honest though, I'm just excited to go see my family and friends in Brooklyn, they are gonna love Jacob -especially my friends- what? He's hot, don't deny it.

My family live in an apartment block in Brooklyn and for as long as I can remember I've called it home. I love it there; from my cookey old neighbourhood who thinks the world is gonna end, to the old granny down the the hall who makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world. But one of the best parts is that one of my best friends- Sophie, lives across from me. We always used to pretend like we were on iCarly and she'd come across to mine and then we'd try to convince my big brother and her mum to play along with us.

I turn to Jacob as I finish unpacking my stuff into a chest of draws.

"So you wanna go meet my family later?"

"I mean sure yeah" he replied. I chuckle at the worried look on his face.

"Don't worry they'll love you, just don't piss off my brother. Besides, it has to go better than when Jack first met Chuck right?"

Jack rolls his eyes at me as Kim bursts out laughing at the memories.

"Never gets old" she laughs,

"Okay, okay we get it. So the Jack Factor didn't _initially_ work on one person. Big deal!" He shakes his head defensively.

"Well I mean it seemed like a pretty big deal to you at the time baby but okay" Kim replies, still giggling.

"S'okay bro, everyone else still loves ya" Jacob adds as we all burst into another round of laughter whilst Jack pretends to sulk on the bed.

Eventually Kim goes over and hugs him, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing his arm and dragging him up to join us.

"You ready?" I ask Jacob

"yep, lemme just grab my keys and then we can go". He takes my hand and we head off to catch the subway.

 ***Jacob's POV***

This is terrifying. I mean, it's one thing having to impress Morgs' parents but her older brother too- how can she be so confident about this. I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure they're lovely but still/ this is scary.

Eventually we make it off the subway after a ~creepy~ encounter with some dude who thought he was Santa Clause- don't even ask.

I wrap my arm around Morgan's shoulder and she leads the way to her house. It's actually really close to mine. I'm surprised we hadn't met before to be honest, it I guess it makes sense 'cause we go to different high schools.

Once we make it inside we head for the staircase. We only get up about five or six steps however before we're bombarded by a very hyperactive teenage girl running straight at us. She starts to collide into us but I manage to catch her before she tumbles down the stairs.

Before I can say any thing though, she says

"why you must be Jacob"

I give her an inquisitive and slightly creeped out look- how the frick does she know that, I don't even live here. Morgan just chuckles behind me and the girl responds, "I've heard so much about you".

Morgan bursts out laughing and the girl joins in as I just stand there confused.

"What?" I ask the girls.

"Jacob, this is Sophie. She's my best friend here in New York, you remember me telling you about her?" She replies between giggles.

Realisation dawnes on me.

"Ohhhh, yeah I remember- way to make an entrance"

"You were right Morgan, he is cute"

"dude he's right there, let's have this conversation later okay"

I just smirk as I wrap my arm around Morgan's shoulder,

"so you think I'm cute huh?"

Morgan rolls here eyes, "there's that Brewer cockiness, I am dating you ya know"

"and I wouldn't have it any other way" I wink at her with a chuckle on my lips.

"Okay as cute as this is, and as happy as I am that Morgan finally got a boyfriend" Sophie says, "someone has been in NYC this whole time without you sooo"

"Okay okay we get it" Morgs giggles, "how about we all head up to mine and say hi to my family and then we'll go back to the hotel and introduce you to everyone and catch you up".

"Sounds good" we all agree and head upstairs; here goes nothing...

 ***Josh's POV***

"Hey guys" I smile looking up at my parents from the counter, "Morgan's on her way up with Soph and this Jacob"

"Ohh exciting" my mum replies,

"this should be fun" my dad adds.

"Yay I want to help embarrass him!" This will be great. To be fair Morgan and dad did the same to me when I started dating my girlfriend Peyton. I love my lil sis though, she annoys the hell out of me, but I love her. I don't get to see her as much now I'm in college so it's nice to get to spend some quality time with her. I have to say, it'll be fun t see Kim again too; I haven't seen her in person for a couple of years so I can't wait to catch up.

Just then I here the door bell go and Morgan walk in, followed by Sophie and a fairly tall boy with dark blonde hair, who looks kind nervous, and looks like he probably isn't used to the feeling.

"Morgan! You're finally here!" Mum exclaims from behind me, "and you must be Jacob" she smiles.

"Yes ma'am, it's nice to meet you" he replies

"Well it's nice to meet you dude, I'm Josh- Morgan's older, nicer, more attractive sibling" I add with a wink, "so you guys have been together all summer?" My dad asks

"Yes sir" he nods

"And you're fond of my daughter huh?"

"Um yes sir"

"And you live in New York too?"

"Yes sir, I live in Brooklyn as well"

"and you and Jack are cousins right?" he asks

"Umm yeah" he looks kind of weirded out by that.

"And you know that how?" Morgan asks

"Kimmy told me when we were FaceTiming" I tell her, "she also told me not to embarrass you but, well, after Peyton, how could I not?"

"Fair enough" she says turning to Jacob, "Peyton is Josh's girlfriend and me and dad embarrassed them SO bad the first time she came over, we're really good friends now though"

"We should go see her later" Sophie suggests.

"Good idea" Morgs replies, "but we need to go meet up with everyone else first"

"Oh I'll come, I want to go see Kim anyways, embarrass her and Jack"

"Oh I wouldn't bother" Morgan says, "Jack is even more cocky than this one" she says smirking at Jacob.

"Yeah he says he has 'the Jack Factor'" Jacob adds "but you gotta love the dude".

"Sounds like Kimmy does" I say wiggling my eyebrows

"Oh hell yeah" Morgan replies "they won't actually say it though"

"Shit this will be fun" I laugh

"Well then shall we go" Sophie says.

 _*back at the hotel_

 ***Sophie's POV***

It's great to Morgs back, it's been weird not having her around all the time; we've been best friends since forever. It's nice to finally see her with a guy- she's definitely prettier and nicer if you ask me but I always seem to be the one with a guy not her. I mean she's got long dark hair and she's so funny and kind and she has those piercing, bright blue eyes. I have ash blonde hair and green eyes; I just recently broke up with my boyfriend Daniel and it'll be nice having Morgs back to keep me company. Josh has been great though to be fair, helping me to get through it and everything. He's a great friend.

"So guys what hotel are you at?" I ask the couple in front of me.

"Some fancy one in Manhattan" Jacob replies

"no idea what it's called though" Morgs adds.

"Well when we get there you can introduce us to all your Seaford buddies" Josh says as we reach the entrance of th hotel.

"Sounds good"

We all make our way through the fancy hotel lobby and up the lift to the rooms; we stop outside room 124 and Morgan let's us all in. We walk in to find to teens about the same age as us watching tv on the sofa, the boy tickling the girl as she laughs furiously. I can immediately see that they are both really attractive and I'm assuming that they're the famous Jack and Kim. I met Kim once when we were younger and I remember her being really sweet but I can't really remember much about her except for what Morgan and Josh have told me.

"Ahem" Morgan shouts at the two lovebirds,

"Oh hey guys" they shout getting up

"Hey Joshy" Kim shouts as they make their way over.

"Stop calling me that _Kimmy_ " Josh snickers resulting in death glare from Kim, before engulfing him in a big hug.

"And you must be Sophie" she smiles at me, "nice to meet you"

"you too" I reply and we start just taking about random things and generally just getting to know each other- she actually seems really nice.

 ***Jack's POV***

"Hey man I'm Jack" I smile at Josh, "you must be Josh"

"yeah I am, and you must be the famous Jack Brewer I've heard so much about"

"flesh and blood, Jacob wa spretty nervous about meeting you today" I smirk as Jacob death glares me. Josh chuckles at the boy,

"nah you're cool man- but look after my baby sister or I will hurt you"

"Joshua Crawford stop threatening my boyfriend" Morgan shouts over to us.

"So Jack, I hear you're dating Kim huh"

"yep" I smile wistfully

"look after her okay" he warns me- as if I ever wouldn't, "although she can certainly look after herself" he adds.

"Very true- but I would protect her with my life trust me. And so would Jacob for Morgan."

"What is it about you Brewers? Were you all just like born superheroes or something"

"far from" Jacob chuckles, "but Jack definitely wins on hero complex".

"So you got a girlfriend Josh?" I ask him

"yeah, her names Peyton, she lives in Brooklyn nearby"

"wait- is her name Peyton Flyer?" Jacob asks

"yeah...? How did you know that?"

"Oh she went to my high school, she used to tutor me when I was a sophomore. I remember her saying that she had a boyfriend called Josh"

"small world hey"

"So how 'bout we get out of here and go explore- meet Peyton on the way?" I suggest to everyone.

"Sounds good baby" Kimmy smiles, joining us.

"Let's go grab everyone else then" Jacob says

"fair warning though- they're a little crazy" Kimmy giggles- she's so cute.

And with that, I grasp her hand and we all head off to grab the guys and explore the wonders of New York City.

 **hope you enjoyed xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N: helloooo! I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted and I'm so sorry about that but it's just been really hectic lately! I just want to say thank you to whoever you are reading this and I REALLYYYY hope you enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 10-**

 ***Morgan's POV***

"Hey Peyton!" I shout over to he girl leaning against a subway station checking her phone. She glances up at us with her sparkling blue eyes; lilac and rosy curls blowing in the wind. Piercing up her ear twinkling underneath the cool and crisp winter sun.

"Morgs!" She smiles as she runs over to me and we embrace in a warm hug. As much teasing as I give to Peyton and my brother, I really do love them together and Peyton is one of my best friends.

After I introduce everyone, and Peyton finished wiggling her eyes brows every time she looks at me and Jacob, smirking to herself slightly, we all head towards a salad bar nearby- much to Jerry's dismay at the lack of junk food- for some lunch.

I grab a bowl and pop in some lettuce before piling on some toppings and my favourite Red Devil sauce.

"Hey what sauce is that, it looks like blood" Kim laughs.

"Red Devil" I smile

"Accurate for lil Kimmy" Jerry smirks

"Alright lemme at him" Kim glares as Jack grab her waist and pulls her back.

"Man how come he doesn't ever get killed?" Josh asks

"they hardly ever get mad at each other. Although the one time they did, it wasn't pretty" Milton shuddders.

"So how's everything in New York?" I ask the couple

"pretty good- quiet without you though sis" Josh chuckles.

"Hey Jacob, Mr Wright finally got the sack"

"finally!" Jacob cheers from beside me.

"Who's Mr Wright?" Jack asks

"A teacher at our school who liked to perv on girls" Peyton replies.

"Me and some other protested to get rid of him- trust it to happen whilst I'm not here eh" Jacob adds.

"Wow, can you imagine that happening at Seaford High" says Milton

"it wouldn't yo cos Jack and Kim would kick there ass" Jer chuckles.

"Very true" Kim smirks

"but I mean, what kind of fucking phycopath would violate girls like that?" Jack sighs.

"Anyway, in lighter news, I got a text from my mum earlier telling me that her boyfriend finally proposed!" Grace exclaims happily.

"That's amazing baby! Tell her I said congrats to them man" Jerry smiles, hugging his girlfriend tight. I smile, Jerry may not not be the smartest trick in the book, but him and Grace really are perfect for each other- I mean, they're both fun loving, like to party, love dance, are kind of hot headed, and not to mention that they look super cute together. A lot of people just seem to kind of label them as 'Kick jr' but they actually have a really close, special, and unique relationship.

"And even bigger news- Kimmy, Morgs, she wants us to be bridesmaids!" Grace squeals.

"Eeeeeeh" me and Kim join in excitedly, "this is going to be so exciting- we should totes look for dresses whilst we're in New York guys" I grin.

"Hey Peyton" Kim smiles over at her sightly sympathetically, "you live around here, want to come help us shop?" She asks, glancing over at us for approval.

"You sure?" She asks, slightly shier than usual.

"Of course!" Grace exclaims, full of enthusiasm as always, "come on it'll be fun- we'll have a girls day, the guys can go explore, and we'll all meet up at the hotel again later, yeah?" She looks around at everyone, as we nod our heads in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan" Peyton confirms, glancing over at me with a smile.

later, dress shopping

 ***Kim's POV***

"Come on Grace!" I yell into the changing room, earning me a pretty dodgy look from the shop assistant- oops.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She replies as she walks out in about the fiftieth dress she's tried on for the wedding reception in this store alone; it's a black sweeping dress with a slit leg and gold belt- it looks pretty good on her.

"Looks good" I comment, nodding.

"Hmm, I think the necklines to rounded though" Peyton adds- she clearly an absolute fashion expert cos she's had perfect comments on all the dresses so far- she needs to come with some to find my dress.

"You're totes right" Grace agrees, heading back into the changing room to try on yet another dress.

"Ugh Grace hurry up" Morgan complains smirking- she hates being bored, "I'm sure Jerry will fuck you regardless of what you're wearing".

"Morgan!" Grace screams from the changing room as me and Peyton burst out laughing.

fifty trillion hours later

"Kim just come out, what's the worst that can happen?" I hear Morgan shout from outside the changing room.

Easy for her to say- she already found this gorgeous utility style black and gold jumpsuit that's totally her. I on the other hand have been shopping for ages and just can't seem to find the right outfit. That is until I tried this dress on: it's a red two piece with a low cut, lacy front, and a swooping slit knee bottom. It's not really something I would usually go for but I just had to try it on, and it just feels right.

I take a deep breathe and step out of the changing room, looking at the three girls for their approval.

"Wow." They breathe,

I blush bashfully, embarrassed by there I'm unrelenting stares.

"It's perfect" they agree nodding their heads in agreement. I smile excitedly as we head over to pick out accessories to go with our outfits.

hope you enjoyed xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Kicking' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N: heyyyy everybody! (Anyone else sing that too the 5sos song tune- no?) I'm back with another chapter, I k or they're sporadic but I truly love this and I WILL upload! Just got gcse and friendships and well... life- ya know lol. Anyways lots of love and I really hope you enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 11-**

later on, back at the hotel

 ***Kim's POV***

"So you really think he'll like it?" I ask Grace again as we change into our clothes for the party tonight, before the tournament starts tomorrow.

"Of course he will! You look gorgeous! Besides, you could show up in a paper bag and Jack would be impressed" Grace replies encouragingly. I sigh, I hope so, I really want this prom to be perfect.

I'm dressed in a strappy black dress with knee high black boots and I've curled my hair for the occasion. Grace has decided she wants to do my make up so she's currently sweeping on highlighter and contour as I attempt to glue on these false lashes.

Eventually we finally make it downstairs to the lobby to meet the boys, and I have to admit, my jaw physically drops when I see Jack.

He looks strapping in a sleek, slim fit black suit with a matching black tie around his neck. I make my way over to him with shining eyes as we join hand and begin waking towards the venue.

"I must say, you look stunning tonight" he murmurs in my ear, sending those usual shivers down my spine.

"Not to bad yourself" I wink back, smiling as we join the others and head down the stairs to the floor of the party to find our table.

I look around at all my friends- wow, they scrub up well. Grace is wearing a red- VERY SHORT- body con dress with matching red lipstick and high gold heels, and totally rocking it. Peyton is earring a beautiful sky blue skater two piece with some gorgeous gold detailing; Morgan is wearing a sleek black jumpsuit with a low cut at the front and a thick gold belt; and the boys are all wearing black suits and ties- none of them look as good as Jack of course- but they all look goooddd.

Once we've sat down at our table, we all make our way into the dance floor to party. Me and Jack head and grab some drinks and just as we return to the dance floor, one of my favourite songs of all time comes on- today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift. It's an old Swifty song that's often forgotten but it's AMAZING; I take Jack's hand and we dance the night away.

Eventually we go back to our table as the food is being served- there's pizza and chips and deli meats and cheeses and fruits and sweets and all sorts to choose from. "Tuck in guys, this is free so make the frickin most of it!" Rudy exclaims as we all had over to the table.

I roll my eyes as I see Jerry pile everything into his plate- seriously that plate is going to snap soon! Jack smirks at me glancing over to him and grace bickering over it and we chuckle at our friends as we make our way back to the table to tuck in.

As we get back up to dance, someone approaches me and Jack,

"Kim and Jack?" She asks

"Yes..." we respond cufusedly

"We were wondering if you would be interested in staring in an episode of 'karate uncovered'- the biggest Karate show in NYC!"

My jaw drops to the floor- karate uncovered- this is AMAZING!

"We... we would love too" we both reply in awe.

"Great! Then here's my business card, we'll give you a call" the woman replies.

I thank her, and with that she leaves.

Rudy smirks as we turn back to our friends- "there may have been more that one reason why we came to New York" he says.

later that night

After a long night we finally head back upstairs to our rooms. We say goodnight and head to our respective rooms; I head into the bathroom and change into a black tank top and some light blue shorts and meet Jack in the room. His eyes linger on me as I climb I tot he bed next to him.

"You look gorgeous" he murmurs, sending shivers down me spine.

"Not to bad yourself" I quip as I curl up in his strong, loving arms.

"I Love You Kimmy" he whispers as he kisses my neck, causing me to moan a little.

I grin as I snuggle deeper into him, gazing at the stary New York skyline

"I Love You Jackie" I reply and his arms tighten in love around my body.

Best. Trip. Ever.

hope you enjoyed! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Kickin' it with the Cousins:**

 **A/N: Aloha! Back with the newest random chapter of fluff in ma little series. I know it's bizarre but I'm just making it my own yeah. Just chillin writing and watching love island so sorry if there's shit tons of errors... oh well! Anyway I hope you like and let's get into it. Enjoy! Emma x**

 **Chapter 12-**

 ***Morgan's POV***

I wake up snuggled in Jacob's arms the next morning, smiling happily to myself as I curl deeper into his embrace.

"Morning Gorgeous" he murmurs into my ear as I reach up and kiss his lips you've slipping through to entwine with his.

Today is the first day of the karate comp and the team is so ready to kick ass; me and Jacob are heading down with peyton and josh to show our support but then we're all gonna head out shopping in Times Square and peyton and josh are gonna show us some of the sites. I'm. Thinking I might get my hair coloured so peyton is gonna show me where she gets her's done.

"What time is it?" I ask Jacob as I climb out of the bed in my lacey black lingre from the night.

"8:00am" he yawknd smirking at me.

I roll my eyes smirking back seductively as I head into the bathroom too start getting ready. I pull on a black lace brallete, blue denim ripped dungaree shorts and my heeled black converse boots and shake out my hair before braiding the front in two Dutch braids. I then do my makeup- I fill my eyebrows in, carefully draw on my eyeliner and flick some mascara on my already long lashes. I tap on some highlighter and add some deep red lipstick, before heading back out to to see Jacob lying, shirtless, on the bed in some black ripped skinny jeans, old skool vans and a white Tommy Hilfiger sweater lying next to him. I retrain myself as I take in the sight of his chiseled abs, his eyes staring into me.

"Please put your shirt on I don't have time for distractions we're already late" I groan.

He's snickers, "l'm a distraction?" He asks.

I roll my eyes as he shoves the sweater on and grabs my hand, and we head downstairs to meet everyone for the tournament.

The team isn't in their gi's yet but they are wearing plain black sports clothes so still look like a solid team. Jack is wearing a black tank top and some black nike joggers, and Kim is wearing a matching black nike sports bra and plain black sports leggings- they really do look like the perfect couple.

later on at the tournament

 ***Kim's POV***

"Hiaya" I scream out in frustration as I use a flying side kick to nail my oponent to the ground, winning yet another match.

We've now officially progressed to the quarter finals in every round, something not may teams can achieve as this is a huge comp of 64 teams, now down to only 20!

To win than would be huge for wasabi warriors and bobi wasabi in general so we've all been punching our absolute hardest, and who knows? Maybe we could even be scouted.

Morgan, Jacob, Josh and Peyton have just left but they promised they'd be back for the finals if we make it so I'm totally fired up for the next few rounds ready kick these other teams asses.

As Jerry whips his nunchucks around in a intricate and complicated manoeuvre I can see Jack concentrating on his every move, mouthing techniques as he watches the performance. I smile to myself- as long as I've known Jack karate has been his heart and soul. He's so passionate and dedicated, it's one of the things I love most about him, his loyalty to the sport.

I cheer as Jerry wins the round and we all run up and engulf him in a ginormous group hug.

 ***Jacob's POV***

I spend the day wondering around nyc with Morg and catching up with the Peyton and Josh, the sun's shining down and we've been shopping for hours. We decide to stop for smoothies from a local healthy juice bar and so I pick a mango and papaya hitt with java chips.

We chat as we drink our drinks and catch up.

"It's crazy how much we didn't know about life over in Seaford eh" I comment "it's like a whole other world over there with relationships and karate and the gang"

"True but I did miss home" Morgan smiles as she curles up on the booth next to me.

"Aww I'm happy you two met" Peyton smiles

"And Kim and Jack too" Josh adds.

"So guys, you know how I was talking about what happened at school earlier, well that got me thinking about a whole bunch of other stuff" Peyton says, "and so I'm thinking of starting a YouTube page and promoting it on my Instagram and stuff so I can stand up against that kind of shit"

"Wow that's a great idea" we all agree as we start to think about the morals, asthetics, content, etc. on the channel.

"So I'm thinking it has to match the hair" Peyton smiles

Morgan gets to work designing the pastel purple aesthetic of her channel whilst I upload some Instagram photos. We find a good profile picture and then there's only thing left to do, name it.

"I need purple in there somewhere, and maybe travel or something too?"

"Ultraviolet?" I suggest

"Nah that's my nickname for her that's been copyrighted" Josh replies smiling.

"I've got it!" Peyton grins, it's not the name that matters, it's the logo, so I'm just gonna call it my name and then the logo's gonna be "purple skies and city smoke", isn't that just perfect.

"Wow that's literally just you in a sentence baby" Josh replies.

"This is gonna be so much fun, group selfie for instagram promoting please" Peyton laughs, huge grin on her face.

"I'm gonna call the others and see how they're doing and let them know and then we can start coming up with some video ideas"

 ***Kim's POV***

"Hoya" I scream as I take down Rebecca, a terminator from Boston.

That progresses us to the semi finals in ever category! I celebrate running into Jack's arms.

"One sec guys Peyton's calling me" I call over.

"Hey babes how it's going" she asks

"Good good, hopefully we get through the next round for finals tomorrow" I smile

"Well I have some exciting news" Peyton says,

"Please spill" I smile intrigued.

"Well, I've decided to start a YouTube channel"

"Omg that's perfect for you, all creative and aesthetic" I giggle

"I know, I think it might be my niche ya know, like you lot and karate"

"Aww well I want to hear all about this after, so where shall we meet you after we're done?"

"There's a brilliant little coffee shop in Brooklyn I always go to, I'll text you the address ok?"

"Sounds great, see you in a bit"

"Byeee"

hope you enjoyed x


End file.
